This I Promise You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. After all they've been through they are finally getting married but will last minute nerves get in the way? Pure fluff! Please review! xxx


**This I Promise You**

**Summary: SamPhil. It's their wedding day, they've made it after everything they've been through but will last minute nerves ruin everything for the happy couple? Song is by Ronan Keating. Pure fluff lol! Please review! Vikki xXx**

_My love, here I stand before you_

_I am yours now_

_From this moment on_

_Take my hand_

_Only you can stop me shaking_

_We'll share forever this I promise you_

"Come in, come in!" Jo Masters said excitedly, letting Suzie Sim and Gina Gold into her flat where they were getting ready for Sam's wedding. Jo's flat was a complete tip now but she didn't care, it was Sam's big day and that was all that mattered. None of the believed five years down the line that Samantha Nixon and Philip Hunter would be getting married. For a while it had seemed obvious that Sam and Stuart would end up taking a trip down the aisle, especially when Sam had become pregnant. After Phil and Sam had come back from Romania, no one was ever quite sure what had happened out there apart from the two of them, they had begun a relationship together. They had started off slowly, taking one step and one obstacle at a time. Things were actually made easier when Sam was promoted to Detective Inspector on a permenant basis because it meant that she wasn't spending every waking moment with Phil, or Stuart for that matter. Stuart Turner hadn't made things easy for them, he had been against Sam being with Phil from the beginning. He had always thought that Sam could do better, for example being with him. Stuart was still bitter that Sam would always rather be with Phil than him and that they didn't have the obvious chemistry that they did. Somehow they had made it and a year after they had returned from Romania they had set the date for their wedding.

_And when I look in your eyes_

_All my life feels before me_

_And I'm not running anymore_

_'Cause I already know I'm home_

_With every beat of my heart_

_I give you my love completely_

_My darling, this I promise you_

Jo lead Suzie and Gina up to her bedroom where Sam was sitting on the edge of her bed, still wearing her dressing gown and her hair still in curlers. Her daughter Abi was in the shower and everyone else was going to meet them at the church. Sam's stomach was full of butterflies and she hadn't been able to eat breakfast although she knew she'd regret it later. She stood up and hugged Suzie and Gina.

"So where's the dress then?" Gina asked. Sam disappeared into the spare bedroom where she had slept the night before and brought her dress in.

"Wow Sam, that's so beautiful!" Suzie exclaimed and Gina nodded approvingly.

She took the protective plastic cover off the dress and showed them properly. It was a stunning white dress, with tiny ribbon straps, the bodice was embroidered with sequins and diamonds. It had a long train at the back and Sam had a matching diamond encrusted tiara to wear with it.

"Show me the dreaded bridesmaid's dresses then." Gina said, but she was secretly looking forward to it. Sam lead her and Suzie into the spare room where their dresses were hung. Jo followed, eager to try hers on as well. The fittings had been taken ages ago and they wanted to see the finished dresses. Sam handed them all their dresses. Abi would be wearing a strapless pale lilac dress, Jo and Suzie had halterneck lavender dresses and Gina had a deeper purple sleeveless dress. They were all pleased with them.

When Abi had finished in the shower they all took in turns to do each other's hair and two hours later they were ready to go. They went downstairs and waited for the wedding cars to arrive. Just before they did, Sam grabbed Abi's hand.

"I don't think I can do this."

_My love I can feel your heartbeat_

_As we dance now_

_Closer than before_

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_'Cause I can almost cry now_

"Where is she?" Phil asked, nervously pacing as he waited for the wedding car to arrive. Most of the relief and CID from Sun Hill were already seated in the church. His best man, Zain and his brother, Steve waited with him, trying to reassure him that his fiancée would be there soon. This was Phil's worst nightmare, he was really starting to realise how unlikely it was that Sam would want to spend the rest of her life with him. The other wedding cars had arrived and Abi, Jo, Suzie, Gina and Adam, who was giving Sam away, were waiting outside the church.

"Are you ready love?" The wedding car chauffeur asked a very nervous Samantha Nixon as he pulled up outside Jo's flat. "Awful traffic." He said by way of an apology.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Sam stuttered.

"You look lovely." The driver replied.

"Thanks, but I don't mean that. I mean, I don't know if I'm ready to marry him."

"Do you love him?"

"More than anything." Sam replied, that much she already knew.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The driver asked.

"That's a very good question!" Sam laughed, climbing into the back of the car, the chaffeur shut the door making sure her train was safely inside.

"She's here!" Adam said, popping his head around the church door. Phil felt his doubt slip away, of course Sam would be there, she loved him. He felt his nerves increase though but he was also more excited. His heart caught in his throat as he saw Adam leading Samantha up the aisle. Her blonde hair was curled and piled on top of her head, ringlets cascaded over her shoulders and a diamond tiara sat on top of her head. Phil had never seen her look more beautiful. She grinned at him, showing him that however nervous she was, she was ready to do this. She was ready to become Mrs Samantha Hunter.

The vicar began the ceremony.

"Samantha Lisa Nixon, do you agree to take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

Sam smiled at Phil. "I do."

"And Philip Scott Hunter, do you agree to take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

Phil smiled too. "I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped as Phil leant across to kiss Sam passionately on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

_This is forever _

_I make this vow to you_

Later at the reception, Sam and Phil had their first dance as a married couple. Sam leant her head on Phil's shoulder as they danced to a slow love song. She couldn't believe that she had had doubts about marrying this man, Phil couldn't believe that he had had doubts about Sam turning up. All doubt was out of the way now and nothing had felt so right.

_And when I look in your eyes_

_All my life feels before me_

_And I'm not running anymore_

_'Cause I already know I'm home_

_With every beat of my heart_

_I give you my love completely_

_My darling, this I promise you_

_This I promise you._


End file.
